Engulfed by Flames
by WingedGift
Summary: There was a Mirror forged by Totosai; this mirror was used to trap demon's human forms, and to give animal demons a humanoid form. When the Mirror was being used for evil, Totosai let the neko demons in charge with keeping the Mirror safe. The Mirror was supposedly lost with the last of the two tail race, now its back and Kirara is to face the brunt of its power.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

Engulfed by Flames

The sun was high and the sky was clear. A young beauty with hair the color of wheat and ruby red eyes was running through a large meadow of flowers. Her hands brushed across every white lily that she passed as she played. The girl looked about six, her face round and eyes wide with innocence. However young she looked, she had better since then to go running off away from her family.

High pitched giggled escaped her as she chased a lone, colorful butterfly; two tail's danced behind her as she ran. Her small form was dressed in a kimono made out of a panther's pelt, a kimono large enough so that she could grow into it as she grew with age. The girl was all giggles and smiles till she realized that she was not alone. She gasped and ducked beneath the tall lily's. When she was satisfied with the fact that she was well hidden, she tried to look through the flowers in attempt to spot the intruder.

What caught her attention was the strangers long silver hair that swayed down to his lower back as he walked. He seemed to be lost in thought as he continued to slowly stroll through the meadow. He was tall, a single purple strip colored each of his cheeks. His skin was fair, his clothing was that of royalty. She sniffed the air in attempt to identify as to what species this stranger was; her eyes widened when she registered who he was. The little girl swallowed the whimper that she wanted to release, she slowly started to move back in attempt to leave the meadow but the demon heard her.

"Revel yourself," He demanded, his deep voice firm. He pulled out one of his three swords and pointed it towards her. The girl gasped and in a flash stood up to face the demon. She shook with fear as she starred into the demon's amber eyes.

"Well, you are but a little one." The demon chuckled. His eyes softened and his once impassive expression turned into that of a kind one. He slid his sword back into its sheath and offered the girl a smile. "What are you doing out here alone?"

The girl huffed, crossing her arms across her chest she exclaimed: "I ran away." The demon tilted his head to the side.

"Now why would you do that?" He asked curiously. She looked away from him, her small frame had stopped trembling and her confidence was high.

"My parents hate me, that's why. They rather have me dead than alive. All because I love the human race." She whispered the last part, her eyes downcast. The demon was unaffected by her confession, instead he actually felt sorry for the girl; no child should deserve to feel unwanted.

"My name is Inu no Taisho. May I ask what your name is?" he questioned, he tilted his head to the side in order to get a better look at the girls face. She sighed and looked up at the dog general, her ruby eyes locked on his amber ones.

"My name is Kirara.

**A/N Yes I know that it's a fang and not a sword, but she doesn't know that so I didn't write it as such. Anyways! Good so far? Yes ye like? Please review!**


	2. Spark

"Kitty!" Kirara released a sound of surprise. Her fur bristled, starting from the tip of her ears to the end of her tails. A young boy of two sat on the grassy ground, his chubby hands were wrapped around one of Kirara's tails. The neko resisted the urge to growl at the toddler and instead hissed lowly under her breath. Year's of helping the Taijiya's and even the great priestess Midoriko had domesticated the fire cat. Even though the neko was a great ally, she was still a demon and had her limits. Sango saw how her tiny companion was struggling with the toddler and frowned. The past few days her children had been keeping Kirara occupied and the two tail has yet gotten a chance to rest. She trusted Kirara with her life, however she still did not like the idea of pushing the cat to her limit.

"Haru, let Kirara go." Sango scolded. The brown haired taijiya reached down and gently grasped her son's wrist. She pried his fingers off of Kirara's tail, forcing the child to release the fire neko's tail. Kirara ran off once her tail was free of Haru's grasp. The neko shook her head and looked back at Sango, mewing a hast thanks before she ran to the safety of the hut. Sango giggled at her demon companion and sighed as she picked up her son. Balancing the rowdy tot on her hip, she gave the boy a stern look.

"You do not pull on Kirara's tails, okay?" She commanded in a stern voice. The boy looked up at his mother with big violet eyes.

"Kitty!" He exclaimed again. He reached out towards the direction that Kirara had escaped. Sango rolled her eyes, "Yes, kitty." The Taijiya looked away from her son at the sound of laughter coming from within the hut she called home. She watched as Kirara bolted out of the hut, her twin girls following closely from behind. Sango shook her head at her companion's misfortune. She sighed once more and shifted her weight. The taijiya jumped as she felt a hand rest upon her shoulder; it took all of her self-control to not spin around to 'defend' herself. Sango looked up and gave her husband a look. With a smug smile, Miroku leaned in to press a gentle kiss on her and their son's forehead.

While the married couple shared their moment of affection, Inuyasha was reciting every curse word that he knew as Kirara ran between his legs. He glared halfheartedly at the neko, but but before he could call out to her he yelped as two human children tried to follow the two-tails example by crawling beneath him.

"Oi! Sango, get your damn kids will ya!" He growled. Sango glared at the hanyou. His eyes widened as he realized what he had done wrong. He swallowed down his fear of what the taijiya might do to him for cursing in front of her kids.

While Sango glared at the cowering hanyou, Kirara had managed to make her escape. Once she confirmed that she was out of harms way, she continued to walk at a leisurely pace to the village's edge. She sat down on her hind legs, looking out to the tree line of Inuyasha's forest. She released a small sneeze and scratched behind her ear with her back leg. Her ears swiveled at the sound of the young kit, Shippou, approaching her. She turned her head to look at the kit and mewed in greeting.

"Hey, Kirara!" The kitsune called happily. Kirara released a small sound in the back of her throat. The young kitsune sat beside the neko and began to stroked the top of her head. She purred and arched into Shippou's palm, loving the attention he was giving her.

Five years had passed since Naraku had been defeated. Two years since Kagome had came back out of the Well and announced that she was to stay with them for the rest of her short human life. Everyone had found peace, which pleased Kirara immensely. Miroku and Sango were happy married and had three kids, Kagome and Inuyasha had mated and were expecting, Shippou continued taking classes on how to gain his second tail, and the human child, Rin, was as bubbly as ever. However, Kirara knew that her time was running out; soon she would have to leave Sango and follow Kohaku on his adventures. She didn't mind the idea of being with Kohaku, in fact she was elated, but it saddened her to know that she would be leaving Sango behind. It wouldn't matter anyways; Kirara would always find her way back to Sango.

Kirara continued to purr loudly as Shippou spoke to her about his recent lesson's and how close he was to getting his next tail. The neko sat by his side listening to his every word. As the sun started to change it's position in the sky, something from within the forest caught the Kirara's attention. Her muscles stiffened and she stood up, preparing for an attack. Her fur bristled and she hissed, her eyes set on an unseen opponent from within the forest of Inuyasha.

Shippou gazed at the neko with wide eyes; what was with her sudden change of mood? "What is it, Kirara?" He asked concerned as to why his friend would react in such a way. Just as any other time he asked the neko a question, he was not given an answer. Fear started to consume his small body as he sensed two demonic aura's running straight for him. He let out a small cry of fear and called out Kagome's name.

**A/N** Sorry about the late update, school has recently started and I have been trying to squeeze in time to update. I hope this is okay ^.^ please tell me your thoughts and inform me if you see any small grammar and spelling errors. Thank you! :3

*_**Updated 10/21/13* **_**_  
_**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha._


	3. Flame

Kirara didn't wait for the others to arrive. Th moment Shippou fled, calling for help, the neko was encased in a ball of living flames. As the fire actively surrounded her, she transformed into her larger and more intimidating form. It wasn't long after that two panther demons ran arrived at the tree line. Kirara growled and preparing herself for battle. The two female demons stood but a few feet away from the raging neko. Their lithe frames shook with soundless laughter. Purple eyes regarded the neko curiously, their amusement evident in there gaze. Kirara snapped at the two and lunged. At the last minute the panther with purple tented black hair pulled out a mirror from behind her back, a wicked smile on her face.

By the time the others reached the clearing it was too late. Inuyasha unsheathed tensaga and called out the two demoness'. They made it just in time to see Kirara attack. They all looked on as the demoness pulled out the mirror. Shippou let out a cry as he watched his feline friend was pushed away from the two panthers by some invisible force. Once she landed on the ground she erupted in flames. Kirara was a fire neko, they shouldn't have had to worry, but the identical smiles on the demoness' painted lips had the group watch in worry.

"We prefer a fair fight." The demoness with red tented hair purred.

"It wouldn't be right for us to have the greater advantage." The other echoed.

**A/N: Merky15: Actually, you are right to assume! ^.^ Sesshomaru is going to be in this story in a way that might surprise you... but I can't tell you how! You would just have to keep reading and find out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

***Updated 11/1/13* **


	4. Fire Fire

Sango's chocolate brown eyes reflected her bewilderment. The taijiya knew that the fire neko was immune to any form of flame. Her mind swarmed with possibilities and outcomes. Kirara could not have changed into her smaller form as a cause of such a small blow. She could sense a large amount of youkai as a result of the blow, however, whatever had happened to her companion was… harmless. At least to Kirara, Sango noted. Then what was going on? Why had Kirara set alight so suddenly?

Sango could hear the hum of Inuyasha's voice yelling at her in question as she relaxed her hold on hiraikotsu. The taijiya only averted her attention away from the dancing flames to glare at the clearly amused demoness'. She opened her mouth to yell at them; however, the look of shock that fluttered across their faces stopped her. A wall of red and yellow licked a path towards the demons and before the woman had a chance to run, the flames consumed them. Sango's muscles tensed, her husband pulled her to his chest to keep her from moving any closer. Unknown to her actions, the taijiya had begun walking towards the demoness', resulting in Miroku's quick thinking.

The group of five watched as the fire retreated, revealing a pail of ash and an undamaged mirror. Shippou cried out in shock from atop of Kagome's shoulder. His small body shook with fear. "W-what was that?" he muttered fearfully.

"I don't know, Shippou." Kagome murmured softly.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Inuyasha yelled. His hands continued to clutch the handle of his father's fang. A rolling growl sounded from their left. Everyone tensed, ready for an attack. What caught their eye had their bodies freeze with bewilderment.

"Kirara?" Sango whispered.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews! They are helping me strive and reply quicker (trust me, it usually takes me months to update…). I will try and upload the next chapter tomorrow, if not I will try and get it posted sometime this week. Next chapter you will find out what happened to Kirara. .**


	5. Glorious Fire

At the center of the blackened grass sat a woman. Her legs were spread out in front of her in an unlady-like fashion. Her back erect, her arms supported her body weight. Her kimono, at least what was left of it, hung snuggly against her golden skin. The kimono was made out of animal skin, fur still attached to it; the sunlight revealing the dark kimono's purple sheen. It was too small for her. The kimono might have fit her before, but know it was unseemly. The once floor length skirt reached her mid-thigh and the once long sleeves now constricting her arm, cutting off at her elbow.

Her lips were pursed in confusion. Her ruby red eyes, both iris and cornea, fluttered across her surroundings. Long golden hair flowed over her shoulders and stopped at her waist, curling at the ends. She looked over the others curiously. Why were they looking at her like that? Why were they staring at her? At the sound of her name, she released a growl of recognition. Without a second thought, she stood up on unsteady legs. A ripping sound caught her attention. She looked down to find her kimono ripped, revealing her bloody abdomen. She looked up and tilted her head to the side, her hair shifted to uncover a pointed ear. Oops.

Sango and Kagome rushed to the neko's side. However the sight of two, with the lack of a better word, fluffy tail's dancing behind the neko made the two hesitate. Kagome knew from experience that when a cat's tail move's violently meant the cat was irritated and ready to attack. Sango knew this as well, also with the added knowledge that 'an injured youkai was a dangerous youkai' had prevented her from moving forward. Kirara watched them expectantly. Humans are so silly, she mused. Her mouth opened revealing two fangs among rows of straight, pearly whites. She mewed, a strained, but familiar high pitched sound none the less. Sango bolted forward grabbing her companions arm and began leading Kirara to the village, Kagome in tow.

**A/N: Another update for this weekend! Maybe even two! Thank you for all of your reviews! **

**The more reviews, the more inspiration I feel towards updating! ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**


End file.
